


Warmth

by pajama_cats



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 04:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16757770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: Alfonse just wanted the warmth of his love, not an icy cuddle session.





	Warmth

Winter in Nifl was far worse than Alfonse imagined. Had he not been itching to come to the winter wonderland he would have just stayed back with Anna and the rest of the heroes in Askr. 

Yet it was hard during the trip to let his mind linger on the thought of getting frostbite with Sharena, Fjorm and Kiran having a lively chat about seeing the Nifl’s royal family again. He's sure Fjorm was the most excited of them all to see the trio before the holidays, but the Askr prince found himself just as eager as well.

Alfonse was usually well composed, but even he had a hard time biting back a smile thinking about the ice prince. Alfonse wasn't as close to Gunnthrá  or Ylgr, but he found himself at ease being around Hríd. 

Perhaps it was because they were both the oldest siblings of their families, though that was more common ground. They both strived for peace, something Alfonse feels entirely grateful whenever he meets another royal. They're both pretty tactical, but Alfonse would never go head first into battle without backup like Hríd once did. And the last thing off the top of his head is that the sword is both their choice of weapon. To Alfonse’s surprise the ice prince can handle combat on horseback quite well. 

Even though they only met a few number of times, Hrid was the first to ignite the relationship and Alfonse found himself accepting such a proposal. It did however make the days away from him much longer than Alfonse wanted them to be. There would always be a tinge of loneliness in him, but seeing Hríd was enough to erase the thoughts.

Either way Alfonse was eager to be in Hríd’s company and escape the winter flurries and into the warmth.

*******

Or so Alfonse thought.

“Hríd?” 

There's a beat of silence before he gets a reply. “Mm?” 

“You're freezing.” Alfonse shivers as he tries to scoot away from Hríd. This isn't exactly what he had in mind when he thought they'd be sharing a bed together. Everything innocent of course, but he at least thought Hríd would give off  _ some  _ body warmth. 

Not making him feel like he needed to make a cocoon out of blankets.

“It is to be expected, my sister never mentioned our touches being like ice?” Hríd’s voice is heavy with sleep, but the humor in his tone is evident.

“Perhaps a couple of times. It didn't occur to me this was a trait among all of you.” Alfonse mumbles while Hríd laughs against his shoulder blade. 

“I've missed this.” Hríd breathes out slowly after his laughter dies down. Alfonse can get a pretty good idea of what he meant because honestly? He missed this too. Hríd’s laugh, his smile, his comfort- just the ice prince overall. It sounded like something cheesy he once read from a novel but to be living it was something else entirely. 

When Alfonse doesn't reply he feels cold lips on his forehead, along with a hand brushing away his bangs. The cold touch has Alfonse jolting up and twisting to face Hríd. 

“Gods, even your lips are freezing!” Alfonse shivers once more and despite himself can feel the rush of blood to his face as Hríd laughs once more at his freezing misfortune. 

“I'm sorry, my prince. I can't help myself.” Hríd shuffles down closer, bumping their noses lightly in the process. “You're very warm.” Hríd says it so tenderly that it has Alfonse’s heart doing an unusual flutter. He forgets his face is still warm when Hríd's hands come up to cup each side. Alfonse expects the cold kiss, not minding it when it's so chaste, even bringing him closer to the ice prince when he was so reluctant not even minutes ago.

“I.. I suppose I don't mind it too much so long as I can be close to you.” Alfonse sighs blissfully after they part and smiles once he sees how Hríd seems to light up at his words. “But being cold like this all the time doesn't phase you?”

“I suppose you learn to live with it.” Hríd says thoughtfully. “However last time I was in Askr I recall your commander trying to sell me, to quote, ‘supplies to survive the harsh weather back to Nifl.’” Hríd grins and Alfonse can only stare in disbelief, followed by a cringe.

“..Perhaps I should have a chat with Anna about her money schemes.” 

“If you must.” Hríd laughs breathlessly. “But for now let us enjoy our time together. Your warmth is a luxury.” The Nifl prince pecks Alfonse’s lips, trying to get as close as he could to the Askr prince.

“I suppose I could say the same about your icy touch during the summer in Askr.” 

They both laugh and the last thing Alfonse remembers is the fond look Hríd gives him before he's pulled into slumber. 

Maybe they were just two sides of the same coin after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh sorry this is so cheesy, but I wanted to write winter fluff and I love this pairing, plus Hríd is finally coming to feh bless us all 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
